1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door hinge pin hook and more particularly pertains to coupling with a door hinge for hanging articles therefrom with a door hinge pin hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door hooks is known in the prior art. More specifically, door hooks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hanging articles from a door are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,239 to Campbell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,871 to Takai; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,146 to Watt, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,987 to Lombardo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,212 to Lowe; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,171 to Reid.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a door hinge pin hook for coupling with a door hinge for hanging articles therefrom.
In this respect, the door hinge pin hook according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling with a door hinge for hanging articles therefrom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved door hinge pin hook which can be used for coupling with a door hinge for hanging articles therefrom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.